


First Love

by FourEyedMonster



Category: The Sanity Circus (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourEyedMonster/pseuds/FourEyedMonster
Summary: last love, only love, it's only love.or: these bitches gay! good for them![this fic uses it/its and doll/dolls for posey morrisn and they/them for attley grimshaw]
Relationships: Attley Grimshaw/Posey Morris
Comments: 1





	First Love

Attley woke up to the sunlight in their eyes and a comfortably familiar weight on their chest. The radio played softly from the living room, a soft and slow paced song slipping through their slightly cracked open door. They sighed, becoming acutely aware to their companion.

"Jeez, Posey, didn't know you were my bed bug," They snorted, trying to sit up as a more than half asleep Posey kept them weighed down. Attley poked their girlfriend gently, holding back a laugh as Posey responded with cuddling closer to Attley. 

"Five more minutes. . ." Doll groaned, dolls hand patting down the bed to find Attley's. 

"Aw, c'mon. . . the sun's already out," Attley teased, rubbing Posey's shoulder gently. It hissed softly, curling up more against Attley and pulling their hand close to its chest. 

"Mmm, but you're the only sunshine I need. . ." Posey said in response, finally looking up at Attley and moving off of them slightly. They smiled softly at it as they managed to sit up. Moving Posey off of them, they leaned down to kiss its cheek, delighting with the soft honk they got in return. Attley rolled over as the radio interrupted the music for commercials and stretched, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Posey followed their lead, Attley hearing the familiar noises of joints cracking.

Attley turned towards Posey, holding out their hand, "Want me to get your knuckles for you?"

Doll nodded, placing dolls hand palm down in Attley's as Attley cracked its knuckles. 

"You've got some pretty bad joints there, my little rotten log that is home to a family of toads," Attley laughed, pulling Posey into a tight hug. It yelped in surprise as Attley heard another crack.

"That was my back," It chuckled, leaning into the hug.

"Figures your spinal cord is out of jank, too."

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH YESSSS


End file.
